randomtooia_shopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Test speech
I started out here as a loner. I knew nobody. Well, I knew Brookelas. Otherwise, I was off on my own in an unfamiliar world. It would prove to be dangerous… I quickly got used to the CPSW and had easily made Broseph16’s Mall. I only had 3 orders when disaster struck. It’s totally my fault that I spilled my age. Banished from the CPWN, I moved to the Not So EPF Wiki. That’s another story. While I was there, I made friends with lots of the CPSW users: Chill, Mario and CK mostly. I eventually gained enough trust from all of them that I was released back in. I quickly made myself at home and went another direction. I went to storywriting while everyone else went to work on their malls. Eventually my storywriting became contagious. Lots of users had started making their own story series, my favorite of which was Stupid Novels. It caused MC1 and I to quickly become the best of friends. However, I “criticized” ShrimpPin’s stories for being too similar to mine. This was only the beginning. To make things worse, Ben had come out of hibernation and was redeemed as a b-crat. I didn’t know he was demoted in the first place. Him and I already had a rivalry. Back in September, I teased him when he resigned. That came back to bite me in the bottom. Shrimp and I quickly opened up a forum for promotions and demotions. I was on the short list. Even though I had the most votes, I was the only one not promoted. I was then banned for 3 months for “backstabbing”. I’ve always hung that over Brook’s head. After a while, I got Chill back on my side and I was unblocked. But Ben wasn’t letting me off the hook that easily. He kept extending my block because I kept “evading bans”. I have to admit, it was silly but I kept getting different IP’s as I was on vacation. Eventually, I was unblocked for good and started up the Bro Mall. I quickly reconnected with Brook and the rest of the wiki. The Bro Mall went along slowly. Then I started seeing traces of Ben on IRC. This time, I wasn’t taking any chances. I quickly announced my resignation. After about 2 weeks, A forum to demote Ben came out and I sprang back into action. Then, Ben was blocked! I couldn’t celebrate enough so I didn’t. As it was my birthday, I was quickly promoted in his place. From then on, my primary goal was to wipe Ben’s stench off the CPSW and thensome… After I removed Ben’s odor, Brook brought his little sister on. I didn’t remember the advertising rule and blocked her. (As you can see this paragraph is as of now) I was demoted and I fell back into line immediately. My plan for the future is straight-forward: Success. We need to turn the wiki around. We need everyone to make money. I can’t do it myself. As JFK said, It’s not what your country can do for you, It’s what you can do for your country. As I also say, Nothing is impossible. We will make it. This wiki will thrive come hell or high water. Pardon my French. But we need your help. People think the CPSW is a joke. I don’t want this place to be a joke. I want us to kick into high gear. I’ll be here until the last dog dies. If you want to be better and more unpopular than the UNCP, the CPFW and even the CPW, we have to get our hands dirty and we need to take risks. As per my trademark… No guts, No glory! Thank you. ~Bro